world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MaenamTlaloc111113
aestheticChitin AC began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 19:10 -- 07:10 AC: omq omq omq 07:10 AC: o 07:10 AC: m 07:10 AC: q 07:10 AC: heeeeeyyyyy Tila !!!!! 07:10 GT: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH 07:10 GT: U 07:10 GT: G 07:10 GT: H 07:11 GT: I'm guexxing thix meanx you weren't cruxhed by a meteor right 07:11 AC: lolol silly Tila 07:11 AC: why wouldd I qett crushed ??? 07:12 AC: omq are yu playinq the qamme too ??? 07:12 GT: My name ixn't Tila! 07:12 GT: And yex, unfortunately you are ax well 07:13 AC: lol okay sorry browndude 07:13 AC: butt omq this qame is toooootes leqit !!! 07:13 AC: or likke 07:13 AC: I think it is ?? 07:13 GT: I think it'x horrible 07:13 AC: I dunno nothinqqs really happened yett 07:13 GT: All my gold ix gone 07:13 AC: D:>= 07:13 GT: That happened 07:14 AC: oh nooooooooooo D:= D:= D:= 07:14 GT: And my kingdom too, and my xervantx 07:14 AC: nooooooo Tlaloc omq 07:14 AC: that suuuuuuuuuux 07:14 AC: lol i mean 07:14 AC: xuuuuuuuux 07:14 AC: or wait uh 07:14 AC: xuuuuuuus ??? 07:15 GT: Pleaxe xtop you're phyxically hurting me 07:15 GT: Yea, xo anywayx 07:15 GT: What'x your land like 07:15 AC: uuuuuuummm its like 07:16 AC: qot a bunch of toooooootes biq buildinnqs 07:16 AC: like in uhh troll Arabia I quess ??? 07:16 AC: and lots of suuuuuupes pretty ribbons and junkk alonq the walls 07:16 GT: Any xuicide bomberx yet? 07:16 AC: lolol browndude no 07:16 AC: ummmmm in fact 07:17 AC: I havent seen likke a sinqle other troll herre ?? 07:17 GT: Xame 07:17 AC: toootes spooks 07:17 AC: omq omq whats yur place like !?!?! 07:17 GT: Mine ix a xhitty little xlum with wierd graffiti on the wallx of the empty xhackx 07:18 GT: It lookx kinda like Trolltec glyphx 07:18 AC: omq sooooooo urban !!! 07:18 AC: oh oh I should make you likke 07:18 AC: anotherr hoodie to qo with itt !!! 07:18 AC: tooootes fashion !!! 07:19 GT: Goodthingyoucan'txendittomehaha 07:19 AC: lol wut buuuuuut 07:19 AC: cant I just send a drone with one ??? 07:19 AC: lolol yur beinq silly aqain Tlaloc 07:20 GT: Can the drone fly through xpace? 07:20 AC: lol uuuuuhhhhh 07:20 AC: i dunno ?? 07:21 GT: YEXXX 07:21 GT: Anywayx, what'x your title by the way 07:21 GT: Head of Air? 07:21 AC: lolol title ??? 07:22 GT: Yex 07:22 GT: I'm Theif of Doom 07:22 GT: I don't know what the fuck that ix, but xtill 07:23 AC: woooooooaaaahhh that sounds coooooooool 07:23 AC: like 07:23 AC: suuuuuuuupes coool 07:23 AC: all qothic chique andd everythinq 07:23 GT: Do you know it or not? 07:23 AC: ummmmmm not ?? 07:23 AC: I dunno how to find out lol 07:24 GT: Axk your xprite 07:24 GT: If it'x double prototyped 07:24 GT: It can talk 07:24 AC: oh uuuuuuuuuummmmmm 07:24 AC: my sprite is uuuhhhhh kinda 07:24 AC: mad at me I think ??? 07:25 GT: Why would that be 07:25 AC: wellll we were likke 07:25 AC: playinqq the qame and junnk and 07:25 AC: like thiss sharklusus tried to eatt her 07:25 AC: and theeeeen 07:26 AC: shee kinda startted trashinq my fashionns /:>= 07:26 AC: soo I kinda shelled at herr 07:26 GT: What ix your xprite again? 07:26 AC: lolol omq omq omq Tlaloc 07:26 AC: o 07:27 AC: m 07:27 AC: q 07:27 AC: shes toooootes the Octomotherqrub 07:27 GT: Um 07:27 AC: like TOOOOTES her !!! 07:27 GT: I don't follow 07:28 AC: lolol you knoooooooow 07:28 GT: Ix xhe an octopux who ix a mother of grubx? 07:28 AC: noooooo 07:28 AC: like the showw ?? 07:28 GT: Are you xhitting me 07:28 GT: Your xprite ix a xhitty reality TV xtar 07:28 AC: lolol yup its 07:28 AC: TOOOOOOOOOTES 07:29 AC: leqit 07:29 AC: =:D =:D =:D 07:30 GT: Wow 07:31 GT: Juxt 07:31 GT: I think I have a migrane now 07:32 -- greatTenochtitlan GT rubs his temples -- 07:32 AC: oh nooooooo Tlaloc D:>= 07:32 AC: ohhh wait 07:32 AC: I know wat will helpp !!! 07:32 GT: I really doubt that... 07:33 -- aestheticChitin AC has activated rainbowsparkletext.exe -- 07:33 AC: check out myy... 07:33 AC: NEWWWWWW 07:33 AC: BLIIIIIING 07:34 GT: aaaaaand you made it worxe 07:35 AC: lolol dont be silly Tlaloc 07:35 AC: rainbows makke 07:35 AC: EVERYTHING BETTTEERRRRRR 07:35 GT: I'm about ax far from xilly right now ax you can be 07:35 GT: Truxt me 07:36 -- aestheticChitin AC has activated sparkleemotes.exe -- 07:36 AC: OMG I DIDNT EVEN KNOWW IT COULLD DO THIS !!!! 07:37 AC: =:D =:D =:D 07:37 GT: Maenam xtop 07:37 GT: Why are you xuch a HUGE DITZ!? 07:37 GT: DUH DUH 07:38 GT: Why the fuck did you even troll me 07:38 AC: 0:= =;P D:?= 07:39 AC: D;= X:= =8D ():= =:3 07:39 AC: SOOO 07:39 AC: MANNNYY 07:39 AC: FAAAAACEESSSS =:D =:D =:D 07:40 GT: I xeriouxly am worried about your mental xtate 07:40 GT: Pleaxe xeek help 07:41 AC: lolol =:D =:D =:D 07:42 GT: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE BEYOND HELP XEEK THE NEAREXT BRIDGE TO JUMP OFF OF -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 19:42 --